pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash vs Brock
This is the 6th episode of Pokemon Quest: Kanto. Ash and Misty walk down Route 2 to Pewter City. A man with spiky hair and and wearing ragged clothes walks up to them. Old Man: Would you like to bye some rocks. (gestures to his rocks) They are $50. Misty: No way, you scam artist. Come on Ash, lets go. (She tugs at Ash's arm, Ash not moving). Ash? Ash is staring intently at a rock, before blinking and turning to Pikachu. He points at a rock. Ash: Iron Tail on the rock. Misty: Ash, what are doing? Pikachu's tail glows a metallic silver and slices open the rock, revealing a fossil. Old Man: ''What do you know, he guessed it. ''That is an Old Amber. If you get it revived at a lab at Cinnabar Island, you can get an Aerodactyl. Ash: Thank you, good work Pikachu. (turns to Man and gives him some notes) Here's the money. Old Man: Pleasure doing buisness with you. Ash walks of, Misty running to catch up to him. End Scene Ash & Misty walks into the Pewter City, the doors slamming behind him. A teenager with spiked up black hair. Teenager: I'm Brock, the gym leader. Who are you and how many badges do you have. Ash: My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I don't have any badges. Brock: Okay, referee state the rules. Ref: There are 3 pokemon allowed. Only the challenger can make subsitions. Brock: Go Rhyhorn. Ash: Go Scyther. Brock: Horn attack. Ash: Steel Wing. Steel wing and horn attack clash, neither gaining an edge. Brock: Smack Down. Ash: Vaccum Wave. Rhyhorn throws a rock at Scyther, as Scyther uses vaccum wave, which sweeps in the rock. Vaccum wave throws the rock at Rhyhorn and hits him. Vaccum wave hits and badly injures Rhyhorn. Ash: Steel wing. Scyther flies in with a dual steel wing and hits Rhyhorn hard, knocking him out. Ash: Awesome work Scyther. Brock: Rhyhorn, no! Ref: Rhyhorn is unable to battle, Scyther is the winner. Scyther: Scy, scyther. Scyther scy. Brock: Quite impressive, but you won't beat this pokemon. Go Geodude. Ash: Steel wing. Brock: Defense curl. Geodude curls up into a ball as Scyther hits with steel wing. Brock: Rock polish. Ash: Vaccum wave. Geodude shines as he is swept up in a vaccum wave. Ash: Steel wing to vaccum wave. Brock: Rollout to rock throw. Rollout and steel wing collide before Geodude throw a rock at Scyther's wing, injuring him. Ash: Vaccum wave. Brock: Defence curl rollout. As Scyther launches vaccum wave, Geodude curls up into a ball before charging with rollout. Geodude destroys vaccum wave and strikes Scyther with a critical hit. He struggles to get up before collapsing. Ref: Scyther is unable to battle, Geodude is the winner. Ash: Sandshrew, battle time! Both: Rollout Sandshrew and Geodude clash with rollout. Brock: Rock throw. Ash: Rollout to dodge then magnitude. Geodude throws a rock at Sandshrew, but he speeds away with rollout before launching a powerful magnitude. A large bulge forms in the ground and hits Geodude, injuring him. Ash: Metal claw. Sandshrew charges and hits with metal claw, knocking out Geodude. Ref: Geodude is unable to battle, Sandshrew is the winner. Brock: Okay, you've been getting lucky until now. Go Onix. Ash: Rollout. Brock: Dragon Breath. Sandshrew charges with rollout as Onix breathes dragon breath, which blasts Sandshrew away. Brock: Dragon Breath. Ash: Rapid Spin. Onix breathes dragon breath as Sandshrew spins, but dragon breath blasts Sandshrew back as he hits a wall, unable to battle. Ash sighs and returns Sandshrew Ref: Sandshrew is unable to battle, Onix is the winner. Brock: Alright Ash, the last battle will determine the outcome of the battle. Who will be your choice? Ash: My partner and best friend, Pikachu, I choose you. Brock: A Pikachu, huh. You won't win with that. Ash: Just you watch, quick attack to run around the field. Brock: Headbutt. Pikachu speeds around the field as Onix swings its heads missing Pikachu. Brock: Dragon Breath. Ash: Electro ball. Electro ball and dragon breath collide and explode as Pikachu jumps up above Onix. Ash: Lets go. Iron Tail full power. Brock: What! Onix, get out of there. Onix eyes widen as Pikachu's tail glows a metallic silver and hits Onix right between the eyes. Pikachu flips and lands with a dab, as Onix falls down, unable to battle. Referee: Onix is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu so Ash Ketchum wins the match. Pikachu: Pika pika pikachu Ash: We did it, alright Pikachu, that was amazing. Pikachu high fives Ash with his tail as Misty runs onto the field and hugs Ash. Misty: I can't believe you did it, although you could saved us a whole lot of stress if you just borrowed my water types. Ash: Eh, I still won. Brock: Well Ash, that was a fantastic battle. As proof of your victory, (pulls out of a badge) here is the boulder badge. Ash: Thank Brock. I got the Boulder badge. Brock (sighs): If only I could come with you. Ash: Why can't you? Brock: My dad was gym leader, but he ditched us and to keep the house we live in, I had to become gym leader. Ash: I never met my father. The old man walked into the gym. Old Man: Brock, it's me, your father. Brock (angrily): What are you doing here? Old Man: I came to apologise for leaving you and your siblings after your mother died. I was hoping you'd forgive me and see if you wanted to stay as gym leader. Word on the street is that you want to be a professor. If you want, I can retake the position Brock: I won't forgive you, but I'll see if you can take care of the others. Now I'm going to see how you handle yourself with them. If my brothers and sisters forgive, so do I. Old Man: Thank you Brock, I won't let you down. Brock: So Ash, is the offer of travelling with you guys still on. Ash: Course, but we'll be leaving tomorrow so you'll to be quick. Brock: Okay, I'll just be a minute. I'll have to tell Flint about how to take care of my siblings. Ash: Kay, see you tomorrow, Misty, Pikachu lets go. Ash, Pikachu and Misty walk out of the gym. End scene At about 6am, 10 kids wave goodbye from the Pewter City as Brock, Misty, Ash & Pikachu walk to Route 3. Brock: I'll be back soon. Information Ash defeats Brock, earning the Boulder Badge. Brock joins Ash as a travel companion. Characters Humans Ash Ketchum (Pokemon Quest) Misty Waterflower Brock Stone Pokemon Ash's Scyther Ash's Sandshrew Ash's Pikachu Brock's Rhyhorn Brock's Geodude Brock's Onix